1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, the embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electrophoretic display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrophoretic display apparatus includes an electronic ink layer. The electronic ink layer includes microcapsules each of which includes white charged particles and black charged particles. By controlling an external electrical field, the white charged particles and the black charged particles can be moved to show desired grayscales.
In order to show a colored image, a color resist layer may be disposed on the electronic ink layer. The color resist layer includes red photoresist zones, green photoresist zones and blue photoresist zones collocated to enable the electrophoretic display apparatus to show the colored image. The red photoresist zones, the green photoresist zones and the blue photoresist zones are typically arranged as striped patterns. However, such design is very likely to cause a display apparatus to show striped patterns when an image is displayed on the display apparatus, thus degrading the display quality.